Revised: Boredom
by miniJkitty
Summary: The Bladebreaker are bored, so what do they do? Play a game of course! Full of cursing, swearing, insanity, drinking, and blowjobs. Will they finish before they lose their minds? Read and find out. Pairings: Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, and Kenny/?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only this mexican pizza I bought from Taco Bell.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the revised version of Boredom. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot sunny morning, with no cloud in site to provide some type of protect against the sun, all the small critters in the area hid in shady areas to avoid the sun hot rays. Similar to the critters, five teenage boys also hid themselves away from the hot summer morning inside a large dojo. Yet, even inside the dojo, they were not getting much cooler. The ceiling fan that was set on high to help cool down the room, was only blowing the hot air around, making it more miserable. No one was talking, only busy with their individual activities.

A long annoyed sigh escape one of the boys as he throws the tennis boy to the wall and catches it as it bounces back towards him. As every second passes, he throws the ball harder and harder towards the wall that lies in front of him. He has dark blue hair, that at times can be mistaken for black, with deep chocolate brown eyes and dark tan skin. As the ball bounces back, he lets out a low growl standing up as the ball makes contact with his hand, and with all his might throws the ball at the wall again. At the moment the ball hits the wall and bounces back, he raises his hand two second to late and it makes contact with his nose knocking him back.

"Fuck," he groans holding his nose as he rolls around on the ground from the pain. A loud chuckles startles him and turns to glare at the source. "That not funny, Max. That ball could have taken my head off!"

Max shakes his head as the picks the ball up that lands near his leg. "Tyson, the poor ball was trying to defend itself," lifting the ball to his face and rubs his cheek comforting the ball. The bright sky blue eyes stare at Tyson with amusement and laughter. "His life felt threaten!"

"Threaten?!" Tyson jumps up to his feet in complete utter shock. "Why the hell would the ball fear for it's life? That...That thing is only a object!" yells at Max pointing his finger at the ball.

Max gasp and the color of his face starts to drain, which no one can explain since he is white as snow as is, "TYSON, how could you even say that?!" Max spins around to face away from Tyson and lowly whispers to the ball, "Shh...Its okay. He didn't mean it. He is only jealous that you bounce and he can't."

"Yo, Max, did you take your medicines this morning?" asked a long black braided hair boy that was sitting next to him. He looked up from his letter that he was currently writing to a friend that lives in China and pokes Max leg twice.

Max looks down with a serious face and stares at the boy who spoke to him. He crouches down not breaking eye contact, "Rei..." he started seriously, "I...I fed them to the fishes last night while everyone was sleeping." In seconds, Max serious face turns into a lunatic grin and brings to laugh while bouncing the tennis ball.

Click. Click. Click. **Silence**.

Rei turns his head slightly in horror to look at the boy, who was once typing, completely freeze and lay his hands on top of the laptop. "Kenny...," Rei quietly called out to the short brown hair boy. Kenny places the laptop gently on the floor and sniffles wiping his nose with his finger.

"You lair!" Kenny screamed at the top of his lungs. "Rei, you lied to me. You told me that you saw the Fish God come and take their souls for a top secret mission!" Kenny wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "And that is why they were swimming upside down!"

Rei thinking quickly, jumps up and runs over to Kenny, pulling him into a big hug. "Listen, buddy. Fish God told Max to dump his medicine into the fish tank, because they had to go to a top secret mission." Rei stated with a serious face as he continues to hold Kenny in his arms rocking him. "Every fish has their time when they are called upon a certain mission. And last night, it was their time. It was their time to go."

"You promise?" Kenny ask raising his head to look at Rei.

Rei smiles nodding his head at him, "Of course, Kenny. Do you think I would ever lie to you?"

"Holy fucking shit."

All four boys turned their heads shocked to hear the deep voice of their Captain, that rarely spoke. He stood up stretching his arms over his head and sighing deeply. They watched as he dropped his arms to his side and rolled his head from side to side. He opened his eyes, with his fiery red eyes, glared at them as they stared at him.

"Seriously, I have no fucking idea why I hang out with you loser." He stated as he starting to walk towards the door to leave. "Also..." He turned his head and looking directly at Kenny. "You are suppose to the be smart one in this group of idiots."

Kenny averted his eyes towards the ground and nodded slightly.

"Dude, what the fuck?! We aren't loser!" Tyson yelled ignoring the fact that he was also called an idiot. He jogged and stood in the doorway blocking Kai's way out the room "And where are you going? You said you would hang out with us today."

Kai narrowed his eyes at him and clear his throat. "I never promised anyone to hang out with them today. You and Max were the ones who, somehow I still don't know how, snuck into my house and jumped on me as I was sleeping."

Max laughed at the memory of what happened that morning bending down and rubbing his bruised shin. Kai yelped so loud when they jumped on top of him and started jumping on his bed giggling. He jumped out the bed tripping over his shoe and ran into the wall as he couldn't maintain his balance still drowsy with sleep. After a few second, Kai's eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw them both laughing at him as they continued to jump on his bed. He grabbed his chest as he tired to calm down his breathing from the scare they gave him. He grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against his nightstand, and swung at both of them successfully hitting them at least once.

"Well, there really isn't much to do anyways." Kenny looked up and said to Tyson.

Rei agreed and nodded his head at Kenny's statement. "Yeah, its kind of boring today. We're just kind of doing our own thing."

"Fuck, then lets do something!" Tyson whined as he grabbed Kai's shoulders pushing him away from the door.

Max bounced towards Tyson and grabbing Kai's shoulders from behind him holding him into place. "What should we do then?"

"Not sure. Let's think of something?" Kenny said walking over to his laptop and turned it off.

Max made a disgusting face as if someone just farted in his face. "Ew, Kenny. That is gross. Who the hell wants to think? That shit makes my head hurt!"

Rei laughed walking over to Max and started to rub his head softly. "Don't worry, Max. You don't have to think. Your brain might explode." Max suddenly feeling insulted slapped Rei's hand off his head and threw himself on the ground yelling that his head wouldn't explode.

Tyson lets go of Kai's shoulders and sat on top of Max's stomach as he thought. "Hmm...maybe we should play some type of sport maybe? Like touch football?"

Upon hearing touch football, Kenny starting shaking his head quickly, "NOOOOO! Anything but that! Last time we played that, Tyson ended up with a broken arm. Kai with a bruised rib and sprain ankle. Max with a head concussion and Rei was bleeding from his ear! His ear! How was that even possible! And I ended up in a coma for a week!" Kenny yelled hugging himself and shivering from the memories.

Rei reached up and rubbed his right ear. "I still can't quite hear that well from this ear." Sighing sadly shaking his head as he continued to rub his right ear. "But, Kenny is right. Every time we go out and play something like, we always beat the crap outta each other. Either way, it's way to hot to do anything outdoors."

"Hn. I ended up with no such injuries. My chest was sore from working out and my boots were bothering my ankle." Kai grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and looking away glaring at nothing particlar.

Tyson poked at his leg and grinned, "Suuuure, Kai. Whatever you say." Kai looked down and saw that Tyson was poking him, so he turned and kicked him hard on his leg. "Ow, what the fuck Kai? I was just kidding." Tyson whines as he rubbed the spot where he had kicked him.

Rei's face light up as he starting remembering something. "Guys, I got it! We can play a game that everyone in my villages plays."

"What game is that, Rei?" Max asked sitting up making Tyson slide down his chest and sit in between his legs.

"Well, its called Boredom.." Rei started but was interrupted.

"Boredom? What the hell type of name is that? Didn't know any other words? " Tyson said laughing out loud holding onto his sides.

Max glared at Tyson and smacked the back of his head hard. "Shut the fuck up Tyson! You were the one who misspelled the word 'weird' on the reading test remember!"

"MAX," Tyson yelled as his face turned red from embarrassment. "You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone."

Rei chuckled a bit and shook his head in amusement. "It's alright, Maxie. Like I was saying, the game is called Boredom. I don't remember why or who started calling it like that but it happened." He said putting his hand on his chin trying to think. "The game last about 10 days..."

"Woah! Ten fucking days! Fucking right! At least now we got shit we can do for a while." Max yelled excitedly starting to feel hyper once again.

Rei nodded, "Yeah 10 days, we all get a turn on a day to pick something that we can do. It can be anything they want to do! No matter how crazy or lame it is. Also, we have to do it NO matter what." Rei explained to them. "If you decide that you do not want to do it. Then you will have to be punish by the person who's day it is."

"Punish?" Kenny gulped.

"Yes, say that today is my turn. And I decide I want us to go...um...skinny dipping, for example. They everyone has to do it. But if you decide you aren't going to, then I can punish you. For punish it can be anything. Like, take an embarrassing picture of you in a pink tutu and send it to everyone in all of our contacts in our phones."

Kai raised an eyebrow and nodded his head interested in the punishment. He turned and looked at Kenny smirking, "Get prepared, Kenny. I know you will be punished at least once." Kenny eyes widen in fear and started to whine that there shouldn't be a punishment.

"So, who is going first?" Tyson asked as he was laying on top of Max's legs, as Max rubbed the tennis ball that he was still holding around his back.

Rei shrugged, "Not sure, who wants to go first?" He asked looking around the room.

"Why don't we do rock-paper-scissors and the first to lose 3 games will start." Max suggested.

Tyson turned his head and looked at him, "You make it sound like the game is some sort of punishment."

"Maybe it should be a punishment!" Max yelled at Tyson.

Tyson staring hard at Max, bite his lip and whispered, "Sometimes, you worry me."

"Come on, lets see how will be God tomorrow." Max said pushing Tyson off his legs ignoring him.

"God," Rei raised an eyebrow looking at Max questioningly.

Max nodded and grinned at Rei, "Yeah. _GOD._ Cause basically, we have the powers to make anyone do anything!" Max started laughing evilly, as everyone looked at him as he grew a second head.

"Come on, idiots. Let's get this over with." Kai said.

They are gather in a circle in the middle of the room and started. After about 10 games or so, Kenny had lost 3 times, and he frowns thinking about what he should choose for them to do the next day. Both Max and Tyson groan upset not wanting to know what Kenny will think of for them to do. Both knowing it would be something lame.

"Now, that we have that settle," Rei started, "What should we do for the rest of the day?" Turning to look at the clock and notices that it was only one in the afternoon.

"Want to come to my house and play basketball?"

Tyson and Rei looked at Max then each other and nodded. "Sure why not. Nothing else to do."

"I refuse to have Kenny on my team," stated Kai as he was already walking out the room.

On hearing his name, Kenny snaps his head towards the others and frowns, "Team? Wait..." he gasps, "We aren't doing what I think we are about to do?"

Max giggles wrapping his arm over his shoulders and squeezes him, "Yep, basketball at my house. Wanna be on my team with Tyson like always?" He asked guiding him out the room.

"Guess I'm on Kai's then," Rei grins and runs after Max and Kenny stretching on the way.

Tyson stomps as he walks out the room, "No fucking fair. We always ended up losing when Kenny is on our team."

A/N: So here you go! The first chapter of Boredom: Revised. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Sorry if there are any error or mistakes. Running on no sleep for 2 days. Remember to review! Later my puppets!


End file.
